


The Distance Between

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Love, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your heart beats faster as he comes into your world like a storm. You wonder if the skies will ever clear. (I'm shit at Summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance Between

"What are you doing here?" You asked with a huge smile on your face as Benedict walked into your apartment. Months had passed since you'd last seen this man in the flesh. You closed the door once he stepped inside and moved to him, your hands cupping his face and just taking in that familiar scent.

He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners and wrapped his arms around you "I wanted to surprise you" he said excitedly as his eyes ran over your face. You could feel the blush on your cheeks. Benedict always made you feel like you were the only woman that existed.

You smiled and moved to wrap your arms around his neck before leaning in and kissing his lips softly. You'd missed the feeling of them against yours. The tenderness of his kisses, of his touch.

You stroked his hair as you pulled back and his eyes opened, locking on yours "I missed you more than I can say" His voice edged with a hint of sadness as he moved his hands to caress your back.

"I know" You replied and gave him a little smile "But you're here, now. How long?" You asked not really wanting the answer as you knew it would never be long enough. It never was.

"A week" Benedict said and pressed his forehead against yours. You watched him, his face set in a frown and your vision blurred for a second because you knew he felt it too. He loved his career and you'd meet him in the middle of it. His path was laid out and you happen to fall into it, not knowing what was to come.

All you knew is that this man had changed you. His personality won you over, his touch drove you to bliss and your heart became his. "Then let's not waste any time" You pulled back, taking his hand in yours and guided him towards the bedroom. You turned to him, your hands moving to his chest. His heart was beating fast as was yours "You're beautiful" he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

Your breath hitched slightly at the intensity of his stare. Your fingers moved to start unbuttoning his shirt. You undid the first few buttons then leaned in to kiss his chest as your fingers worked on the rest.

Benedict moaned softly before his fingers moved to pull your shirt over your head, your arms moving slowly up as he pulled it over your head, your hair falling against your back. His eyes moved over your exposed skin before he touched your shoulders, his fingers moving the bra straps off your shoulders and leaning in to kiss at the them as hands moved to stroke your back before his fingers undid the back and then removed your bra.

You undid the last button of his shirt and moved it off his shoulders, loving the way the muscles of his arms moved "You've been working out I see" your hands ran down his arms and he let out a breath before he pulled you in, kissing you as his fingers tangled in your hair. You moaned in surprise at the feeling of your skin touching again. You kissed back, deepening the kiss as you moved, the back of your legs hitting the edge of the bed and causing you both to fall back.

He ended falling on top of you, his lips leaving yours before you both let out a little laugh "That's one way to get into bed" he smiled then his face softened before he moved to remove the rest of your clothes then his own.

Once he did, he moved to lay on top of you, your bodies touching completely causing you both to moan. Your hands moved to his shoulders, stroking his skin as he parted your legs and move between them "Ben" You moaned as he slowly pushed inside you, listening to your breathing and watching your face as he moved.

Your nails dug into his shoulders and you let out a long moan once he stopped "Look at me. I need to see you" He whispered and your eyes opened then moved to his. You pulled him closer as he started to pull out slowly then push inside out again.

The last time you'd been together everything had been rushed. Clothes ripped, buttons flinging everywhere and you both lost control. The need taking over you both and lasting until you both couldn't move, passing out from exhaustion.

This time was different. It was slow and tender. Your movements showing how much you'd missed one another. His kisses claiming you as his as your hands mapping out his body.

"Ooooooh... " Your breathing was coming out faster and your voice trembled as he pushed you over the edge. Your head tipped back and you moaned "Ben.. I love you" you cried out as your body began to shake.

You heard a gasp then a moan as he followed you, moving in and out of you as he came down. You hands stroked at his damp skin once you'd regained your senses. He shivered and moved out of you, laying beside you and stroking at your hip as he looked at you "You make me feel so much than I can hardly stand being away from you" he whispered as to not break the stillness of the moment.

"You don't have to" He cut you off by kissing you softly, his hand cupping your cheek before he pulled back and smiled at you "I love you" You smiled back, your eyes welling up with tears before you kissed him, loosing yourself in the man that had stolen your heart and you his.


End file.
